The present invention relates in general to fluid filters of the spin-on style that utilize a radial seal for the annular interface between a filter inside diameter and the mounting base (head). More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction techniques utilized to create an inside diameter groove for the annular seal component. The selected and preferred construction technique for the fluid filter housing according to one embodiment uses a combination of three component parts to create the three sides of the annular, inside diameter seal groove. According to another embodiment, the same three component parts are present, but the seal groove is defined by only two of the three component parts. The present invention allows for a seal groove on the inside diameter of a cylindrical form without the need for any special machining and without the need for any complex and/or impractical molding operations.